Ignorance
by Billie-is-God
Summary: Dans la monde de Panem, les Hunger Games n'existent pas, Katniss vendeuse de chapeaux voit son cauchemar arriver lorsque Peeta ancien habitant du District 12 devenu riche au Capitole revient dans son district de naissance. Rated M pour lemon
1. Prologue

Prologue

POV Katniss

Il était environ Midi, le soleil tapait fort dans les fenêtres de la boutique de chapeaux, je voyais déjà tous les gens s'attrouper sur la grande place du District 12. Il parait qu'il va revenir, je n'y croit pas. Peeta Mellark, rien que de dire son nom me faisait sourire, il était partit il y a une quinzaine d'années pour le Capitole et apparemment il avait fait fortune là-bas. Il aurai mieux fait de rester au Capitole, à l'époque où il était dans le village je le trouvais arrogant et stupide, cet homme était un crétin.

Par curiosité je sortais tout de même ma tête de la boutique, juste à temps pour voir une limousine rose passer devant mon visage.

"Connard !"

La limousine s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, la porte s'ouvrit et, cet homme donc je ne prononcerai plus jamais le nom, sortit de la voiture. Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard bouillant que j'évitai soigneusement en tournant le dos, je rentrais dans la boutique de chapeau en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cet homme était si on peut dire, la fierté du district 12, il nous avait nous abandonnés pour aller au Capitole et pourtant tout le monde le considérait comme un véritable héros. Ça me dépasse vraiment !

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit me tirant de mes pensées, je levais les yeux, c'était Haymitch mon patron et ami.

_" T'es pas à la parade Katniss ?_

_- Ça ne m'intéresse pas et puis ça servira à quoi une personne de plus ou une personne de moins ..._

_- On est tous censés y aller tu le sais ça ? _

_- Et pourtant t'es encore là à me faire la morale comme si j'avais 4 ans, crachais-je, je me fous littéralement de ton avis alors laisse moi travailler. _

_- Ok ok je m'en vais mais ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard, et si tu restes ici, occupe toi des commandes il y en a pleins en retard. _

_- Compte sur moi !"_

Dans ma tête je remerciai Haymitch de ne pas insister, je savais qu'il pouvais avoir des ennuis à cause de moi, il le savait aussi et pourtant il continuait de me défendre. Le temps passait et aux alentours de 14h des cris se firent entendre, je voyais par la fenêtre Peeta debout sur la scène fier comme un paon regardant la foule avec cet air supérieur que je déteste plus que tout au monde.  
Je retournais à mon travail, fermant les rideaux et mettant de la musique pour oublier cette journée atroce.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je rangeais l'atelier, j'entendis la cloche traditionnelle qui prévient quand quelqu'un rentre dans la boutique, je passe alors du coté boutique et vois une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec une perruque verte et grotesque sur la tête maquillée comme une actrice porno s'approcher du comptoir et contempler les chapeaux du présentoir.

" Vous n'êtes pas à la parade ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de toute cette agitation"

Elle me tend la main : " Effie Trinkiet, agent de l'homme qui crée cette agitation, enchantée.

- Oh je suis désolée je ne savais pas que ... Enfin, Katniss Everdeen enchantée aussi.

- Vous avez bien raison de rester au calme ici, là-bas c'est vraiment la foire. Peeta en a trop fait comme d'habitude, il aime attirer l'attention afin qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à lui.

- Ça doit être pour ça que je le déteste alors, dis-je sarcastiquement, je le trouve trop égocentrique. "

Elle me fit un regard affectueux et s'en alla avec un geste de la main, moi je retournais à mon travail, à mes chapeaux ...


	2. Chapter 1

Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews je ne pensais en avoir au bout de 4 jours, alors merci pour tout !

Hime Amande : Oui j'aime Myazaki et je venais de voir le château ambulant mais il n'y a aucun rapport. Ma mère adore les chapeaux c'était un clin d'œil pour elle :) Et nan comme précisé dans le résumé, les Hunger Games n'existent pas je ne prend que les personnages de cette série. Pour les 15 ans de Peeta au Capitole je ne dirai rien encore.

fan de twilight : Je ne dirais rien quant à la rencontre entre Katniss et Peeta, mais elle va être heu ... explosive ? :) Quand à Peeta, je ne sais même pas comment va évoluer son caractère mais ça ne sera pas du tout le même que dans le film ou le livre ...

Merci à tous et bonne lecture :)

POV Peeta

Je revenais officiellement dans mon district depuis ... Wahou longtemps. Le village n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi crasseux et sans intérêt, les gens non plus ne changeaient pas, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux. Je descendais de la scène, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, je cherchais Effie du regard, elle est allée où encore, je ne la supporte plus, j'ai 30 ans je ne suis plus un gamin je peux quand même bouger dans un village sans me perdre mais nan, on avait insisté pour que quelqu'un m'accompagne. Je la vis sortir d'une petite boutique miteuse le sourire aux lèvres.

" Ah bah enfin, Effie t'étais obligée de trainer pendant que moi je parlais à tous ces ... gens misérables ?

- Peeta ... Tu faisais partie de ce village avant ne l'oublies pas ...

- Mais j'ai évolué ! Je ne suis pas comme eux !

- Nan mais tu l'as été, ne renies pas ton ancienne vie.

- Tu parles comme ma mère, arrêtes !

- D'ailleurs tu es allé la voir, ça fait 15 ans Peeta.

- Mouais ok j'y vais."

Nan mais elle se prenait pour qui elle avec sa perruque rose, je n'ai jamais été famille, genre câlins, bisous et tout ça.

J'avançais dans le village, touchant les plaques avec les noms de rue, ma rappelant tous les souvenirs que j'avais ancré au fond de moi, les courses avec mes amis quand on était petits pour acheter des bonbons ou des jouets, les ballons pleins d'eau qu'on jetait sur les filles quand elles passaient parce qu'on les trouvait "dégoutantes". Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, je les essuyais, je ne devais pas pleurer.

Je continuais de marcher sur la petite route de cailloux regardant mes pieds, quand une personne me cogna violemment, une femme d'environ 25 ou 30 ans avec des yeux gris qui devinrent noirs en me voyant. Elle se leva, et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Son comportement me perturba toute la route, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on m'ignore, au Capitole toutes les femmes étaient à mes pieds, aucune ne m'était indifférente, d'ailleurs je prenais souvent du bon temps avec elles, je ne couchais jamais deux fois avec la même femme et je ne vivais pas d'histoire d'amour, elles voulaient du cul, moi aussi l'histoire était réglée. C'était la première fois qu'une femme m'ignore et je sus qu'il fallait que je l'ai à un moment ou à un autre mais je l'aurai.

J'arrivais devant la boulangerie du village, respirant un bon coup j'entrai doucement, allez Peeta tu es un grand garçon tu peux y arriver !

En rentrant j'eus le souffle coupé, rien n'avait changé, le four au fond de la pièce, des photos de moi et de mon père lorsque j'étais petit sur la gauche sur un petit buffet. Je sentais aussi l'odeur de la farine cuite, du chocolat qui fond, du sucre qui caramélise.

Personne n'étais là, pas un bruit régnait ici et j'en étais content, je n'avais cesser d'être dans mes souvenirs, le district 12 à vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Je décidais de faire un tour en ville pour passer le temps, de nouvelles étaient apparues, un petit restaurant, un hôtel et quelques boutiques de bijoux et de vêtements, je m'approchais par hasard d'une boutique de chapeaux. J'entrai, un homme se tenait près du comptoir, il était blond, grand avec une musculature impressionnante, il louchais sur le derrière d'une femme qui était dos à moi et avait les mains dans des caisses de je ne sais trop quoi. Elle se tourna vers l'homme blond :

"Finnick tu me donnes un coup de main s'il te plait ?"

Elle se tourna, un peu plus et me vit, son regard se ferma et son sourire s'en alla, elle se dirigea vers moi :

" Je peux vous aider ? son ton était cassant.

- Je heu ... regarde juste pour l'instant"

Un homme entra deux minutes après dans la boutique s'approcha de la fille et la pris dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire et je décidais de profiter de ce moment pour m'échapper le plus vite possible. Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, cette fille était avec quelqu'un donc elle ne coucherai pas avec moi et puis elle a l'air de me détester, je ne vois pourtant pas pourquoi, à moins que ... ? Nan c'était impossible ! Je chassais toutes les mauvaises pensées de ma tête, il fallait oublier cette partie de ma vie, cette bêtise. Mon portable sonna, je décrochais :

"Peeta !

- Effie ? Que se passe t-il ?

- Oh rien de grave, juste ta sœur est en ville, elle est venue pour te voir !

- Ah ? C'est génial et inattendu, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Vas donc la chercher à la gare imbécile !"

Je raccrochais, ma sœur était donc venue du Capitole, j'en étais plutôt content, juste je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir, elle risquerai surement de se moquer si elle savait que j'étais nostalgique du district 12.

Juste une petite parenthèse - désolée de la faire en plein milieu - dans cette fan-fiction, la sœur de Peeta n'est autre que ... Prim ! Oui je sais ça peut paraître étonnant mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait mieux en sœur de Peeta que de Katniss, voila :)

POV Katniss

Je sortais un peu de la boutique, prendre l'air, cette journée était foutue dès le départ, pour commencer le retour de l'autre con ensuite lui rentrer dedans, ensuite le voir à la boutique. Heureusement mon mari, Gale était passé me voir et je fus contente que Peeta, je grimaçais en prononçant son nom, en profite pour s'en aller. J'entendais des voix, des filles assez jeunes je dirai peut être 18 ans.

" T'as vu comment il était sexy ? Nan mais j'y crois pas, sa mère devrais recevoir 1 million d'euros pour avoir fait un beau gosse pareil

- Tu crois que si on va à son hôtel il ouvrira la porte ?

- Bah on peut toujours essayer et puis au pire on lui montrera nos charmes, elle remonta son décolleté vulgairement, allons y !"

Elles se mirent à glousser de plus en plus fort et à courir vers l'hôtel. Elles étaient vraiment stupides elles pensaient vraiment qu'il leur ouvrirai ? Ralalalala les adolescentes ...

Je revenais vers la boutique et fermais la porte, je rentrais chez moi et vis mon mari assis sur le canapé son ordi sur les genoux, il leva les yeux vers moi puis les rebaissa, ne m'accordant plus aucune importance. Je soupirais et alla dans la cuisine, mettant ma tête entre mes mains, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Mon couple allait mal depuis plusieurs années, dix ans que nous étions mariés, cinq ans que j'étais malheureuse et deux mois que je couchais en cachète avec Finnick, collègue et ami.

Gale rentra dans la cuisine sans un regard et se prit une bière dans le frigo, je le regardais faire sans rien dire de toute façon ça ne servirai à rien. Il se tourna et sursauta comme si il venait juste de se rendre compte de ma présence.

" On a une fête ce soir tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Nan Gale je n'oublie pas et j'écoute se que tu me dis contrairement à toi qui ne fais même pas attention à ta femme. Je vais me changer"

Je le laissa là, bouche bée, allant dans ma chambre je choisissais une robe simple mais élégante avec une entaille dans le tissu au niveau de la cuisse.

Gale m'attendait dans le salon, il me regarda.

"Tu y vas comme ça ?

-Nan j'y vais à poils ça c'est juste pour la voiture, je levais les yeux au ciel, tu poses vraiment des questions stupides."

Il y a un dix il m'aurai prise violemment sur le canapé avant que l'on parte, mais ça fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus comme ça ...

Voici la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Je sais que pour l'instant mes chapitres sont très courts et je les agrandirai au fur et à mesure je pense :)

J'ai gardé le mystère sur la "bêtise" de Peeta et j'espère faire encore un peu duré le mystère. Quand à Katniss, vous pensez quoi d'elle ?

S'accroche-elle trop à son couple ?

Voila pour ce chapitre, Bisous à tous :)


	3. Mise au point

Tout d'abord Bonjour à tous. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt une mise au point au niveau de ma Fanfiction.

J'ai quelques petites précisions à faire, certaines vont vous étonner ou l'ont déjà fait, je pense notamment au fait que Prim soit la soeur de Peeta. Il y d'autres informations que j'aimerai dire car je ne vais pas comme dans le chapitre précédent, faire une parenthèse à chaque fois. Donc on va commencer, déjà dans ma fic, Cato sera le frère jumeau de Katniss.

Je vais aussi répondre à des questions qu'on ma posé et que certains d'entre vous se posent aussi, les personnages de ma fiction ont environ 30 ans parfois 40 comme Effie ou Haymitch. Cette question revient souvent : Y aura t'il du lemon ? Alors je vais répondre un fois pour toutes, Oui ! Oui il y en aura déjà parce que cette fic repose sur une histoire d'adultère donc il y en aura OBLIGATOIREMENT, et ensuite j'adore écrire du lemon je trouve ça génial et je pense que dans toutes les fics que j'écrirai il y en aura.

Je voulais aussi dire, je ne publierai pas de chapitre, genre tous les mercredis ... ect. J'écrirai une semaine sur deux, la semaine où je serai chez ma mère mais parfois si j'ai le temps je publierai plusieurs chapitres en une semaine, je verrai bien. A ce propos, j'ai eu mon emploi du temps et j'ai des horaires assez particulières mais j'ai une journée avec 3 heures de pose donc peut être que j'écrirai surtout le mardi, mercredi et le samedi. Je vous préviendrais de toute façon je pense.

Au niveau des chapitres que j'écris vous avez peut être remarqué que mes réponses aux reviews et mes commentaires ne sont pas séparés de ma fiction, tout simplement parce que j'ai un problème avec fanfiction donc j'essaierai de mettre mes commentaires en gras pour que se soit plus visible mais je ne garantis rien, mes chapitres ne doivent pas être faciles à lire et je m'en excuse.

Je ferai surement une autre mise au point lors de ma fanfiction si je sens que je dois répondre à des questions ou ce genre de choses.

Bisous à tous et sachez que vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir. Bisous Lola.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous et désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Le lycée me prend plus de temps que je ne l'aurai cru et mon emploi du temps définitif est vraiment merdique mais je posterai toujours, j'aime trop mes fans pour vous abandonner ! Et puis je veux faire une fiction légendaire avec 3000 reviews et tout ça serai génial c'est une sorte de rêve pour moi, et donc il faut que ma fiction soit longue je ne m'arrêterai pas à 2 chapitres.** _

_Darling :_

Hime - Amande : C'est vraiment gentil, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir.

Inconnu : Qui es-tu ? O_o

_**Voila sur ce bonne lecture :3**_

POV Katniss

J'étais sortie mais pour qui Gale se prenait ? Je sortais quand je voulais après tout !  
Je devais sortir en boite avec Finnick ce soir et je n'allais pas m'en priver pour mon ronchon de mari. Je sortais la voiture et commençais à conduire, j'allumai la radio et entendit :

"Radio district douze, la seule radio qui vous donne des infos 12h par jour Ouh Yeaaaaaaah ! Nous avons un invité spécial aujourd'hui, j'ai nommé Peeta Mellaaaaaaaark !

- Bonjour Peeta alors comment te sens-tu ? Ça te fais du bien de revenir ici ?

- Et bah pour l'instant c'est assez bien. Les gens sont gentils ...

- Et dis moi Peeta, y'a t'il une fille qui te manques du Capitole ?

- Mise à part ma sœur nan aucune.

- Une célébrité comme toi, c'est impossible Peeta il y a surement une fille qui te fais craquer.

- Hum ... Nan pas vraiment enfin j'aurai aucun mal à l'avoir, personne ne me résiste.

- Et sinon la vie ici par rapport à la vie au Capitole c'est pas étrange ?

- Et bien ici les douches sont plus petites, et la taille de la maison dans laquelle je suis fait la taille de mon entrée au Capitole.

- Oui enfin heu ... Les moyens sont différends ici.

- Oui Effectivement et d'ailleurs, je suis en train de réfléchir à une solution pour vous aider !

- C'est formidable ... Maintenant un courte pause musicale et ensuite vous aurez votre émission de cuisine favorite ..."

Je coupais la radio, rien que de l'entendre il m'énervait. Heureusement je n'eus pas le temps de m'énerver que j'arrivais devant la boite de nuit. Finnick était à l'entrée et m'attendais. Il était très élégant, il portait un costume noir et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules.  
Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

"Coucou

- Hey'

- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien Katniss, ça va ?

- Heu ouais, ça va ...

- Mouais.

- Oublie pas Finnick on rentre chacun son tour, je suis connue ici.

- Ouais ouais."

Je rentrais, en lançant un dernier regard à Finnick.  
La musique résonnait déjà dans la boite de nuit, les lumières étaient allumées et les gens dansaient déja sur la piste.

Je repérais une table vide et j'allais m'y asseoir. Je commandais un verre et me laissai tomber sur la canapé de cuir rouge.  
Finnick arriva et se posa à coté de moi, et passa son bras au dessus de mes épaules.

Des gens commençait à nous regarder, je reconnus certaines personnes et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention je laissai Finnick en plan et filais vers les toilettes.

Je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage et me laissais reposer contre les lavabos. Une femme rentra et me tendit un mouchoir.

" Tenez, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Heu merci. C'est vraiment pas la peine.

- C'est normal. C'est quoi votre nom ?

- Katniss et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Prim. Ça vous dit un verre ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas, ça me ferai sans doute du bien enfin je pense." Je suivais cette fille étrange dans le bar sans lancer un regard à Finnick, je le voyais à peine si je crois bien il était en train de se faire aguicher par une grande blonde superficielle.

Je me posais au bar avec Prim, on parlait je me rendais compte qu'elle était vraiment gentille c'était un peu la petite sœur que j'avais toujours voulu avoir. On parlait de tout et de rien sans se soucier des autres. je fixais l'entrée de la boite et là je le vit, mon pire cauchemar venait d'arriver et il s'appelait Peeta Mellark.

Et là l'horreur commença, il s'approcha de nous, fit la bise à ma nouvelle amie alors que je les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

POV Peeta

Elle était là, en face de moi, la seule femme qui me résiste et elle parlait avec ma sœur ! Je décidais d'y aller après tout, personne ne me résiste ou en tout cas pas longtemps. Elle était vraiment splendide, elle portait une robe noire très courte avec une entaille au niveau de la cuisse. Elle n'était pas maquillée exagérément, mais un petit peu quand même. Elle se tourna vers moi et je vis son regard choqué. Je me dirigeais vers elles, ma sœur avait un sourire heureux d'un coté ça faisait 3 mois que je ne l'avais pas vue. Puis elle regarda Katniss et un air d'incompréhension arriva sur son visage.

" Hey Little Sister

- Peeeeeeeeeta !

- Ça faisait longtemps hein ?

- Trop longtemps frérot, et voici ma nouvelle amie Katniss elle est vraiment géniale !"

Je me tournais vers elle alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, une chose étrange était en train de se produire.  
Ma sœur se tourna vers moi et me fit une sorte d'œillade puis elle sortit en dansant. La musique retentissait et je décidais de tenter un truc.

" Heu Katniss, tu veux danser enfin peut-être ?

- J'suis pas très à l'aise pour danser mais je veux bien accepter."

J'attrapais sa main et l'entrainait sur la piste de danse, je regardais autour de moi pendant que je la tenait dans mes bras une porte se tenait sur la droite je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir par cette porte et l'emmener loin avec moi.

J'étais totalement dans un autre état quand je me rendis compte que ça faisait deux minutes que je la fixait sans rien dire. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, une lueur presque amusée dans le regard.

Et là je fis une chose à laquelle je ne pu absolument pas résister. Je plaquais violemment ma bouche contre la sienne en la poussant contre le mur.

Elle me repoussa d'un coup sec, me regardant avec un air choqué et bizarre sur le visage, son regard passa du choc à une sorte de sauvagerie. Elle se jeta elle même sur ma bouche en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais plus penser correctement j'étais dans une sorte de transe, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était elle. Elle arrêta de m'embrasser pour me regarder environ une demi seconde avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

J'essayai de me concentrer en fouillant dans ma poche pour voir si j'avais mes clefs de voiture. Je les empoignai, pris Katniss dans mes bras, la mis dans une voiture et démarra en trombe.

_**Voila pour ce chapitre, il est sans doute un peu court, faute d'inspiration et de temps mais en tout cas il se passe des choses. J'essaierai de publié un autre chapitre dans la semaine mais je ne garantis rien ...**_

_**Bisous à tous Love :3 !  
**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur :D Oui je sais ce chapitre est fait assez rapidement ! J'avais de l'inspiration et du temps donc me voila ! Sachant que à l'heure où j'écris ce texte il est 21h 46, je devrai dormir mais je préfère être avec vous ! **_

_**Darling : Je me pose la question pourquoi tous tes commentaires me tuent ? ^^**_

_**Bref voila votre fanfiction :)  
**_

* * *

POV Katniss :

Il était si beau, tellement, il était en face de moi et me regardai avec un regard empli de désir.

Il s'approcha de moi tel un fauve et m'embrassa d'abord lentement, puis avec plus d'empressement. Sans attendre je lui sautais littéralement dessus, plus rien ne comptait en ce moment même, mise à part lui. C'était le seul. Il me déshabilla lentement et commença à me caresser. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha sur moi, m'embrassant presque avec amour.

Il me pénétra lentement, trop lentement et commença à bouger en moi. Je sentais la boule dans mon ventre grossir j'étais sur le point de me consumer de l'intérieur. J'étais sur le point d'exploser lorsque la lumière m'éblouit et je m'éveillais.

* * *

**_(Oui je sais vous êtes frustrées à vie là xD_)**

* * *

J'ouvrai les yeux, lentement, mes jambes étaient engourdies. Un drap de soie était étalé sur mes jambes, j'étais nue. La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était vide, mes vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir pourquoi j'étais ici.

Je me levais et enfilais mes vêtements à la va vite tout en regardant autour de moi. La mémoire ne me revenait toujours pas. Je m'avançais dans la pièce en essayant de repérer qui me mettrai sur la voie.

Je m'approchais d'une porte qui était entrouverte et là ma mâchoire. Peeta était dans la salle de bain, de dos une serviette autour de la taille. De l'eau goutait de ses cheveux vers son torse, je pouvais presque sentir un filet de bave couler de ma bouche.

Il fait chaud ici d'un seul coup !  
Peeta m'aperçut dans le miroir et se tourna vers moi, avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Et là je comprenais enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais couché avec Peeta alors que mon mari était à la maison en train de m'attendre.

" Hey.

- Heu ... Salut.

- T'as bien dormi ? Enfin je voulais pas te réveiller.

- T'en fais pas, je ... hum ... Enfin tu m'as pas réveillée quoi.

- Okey ..."

Ça faisait sans doute plusieurs minutes qu'on se regardait dans le blanc de l'œil. Ça commençais à me mettre légèrement mal à l'aise. On ne bougeait pas, moi je me dandinais sur mes jambes.

Je m'écartais lentement de Peeta et me dirigeais vers la porte, de l'autre coté se trouvait une petite cuisine assez moderne, blanche et noire. Je m'avançais vers le frigo et remarquait une photo sur le plan de travail, elle représentait Peeta, sur la plage avec des lunettes de soleil.

Je prenais la photo et la glissait dans ma poche. Peeta arriva à ce moment là et sortit du pain et diverses confitures du frigo.

Il y en avait au moins vingt variétés différentes. Je regarda Peeta avec curiosité alors qu'il mordait dans une tartine de pain. Il donna un coup de bras et poussa la confiture vers moi. Je prenais de la confiture de mûres et mordis dans mon pain, c'était vraiment un pain extraordinaire plus comme de la brioche.

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de ma léthargie. Je regardais sur mon écran, c'était Gale, première mauvaise nouvelle de la journée, j'aurais du m'en douter après tout, c'était mon mari, il devait se demander ou j'étais. Je décrochais.

" Katniss ?

- Salut Gale.

- T'es où ?

- Je suis chez mon amie Johanna, j'ai passé la nuit là-bas.

- T'aurai pu me prévenir quand même, je me suis inquiété.

- Hum ... Désolée il faut vraiment que je parte, je dois allez travailler.

- J'ai du travail aussi, je pourrais pas passer te voir au travail du coup. On se voit ce soir à la maison.

- Oui, bonne journée."

Je raccrochais. Peeta me dévisageai et se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier je décidais d'envoyer un message à Johanna pour éviter un quelconque malentendu.

" Si Gale te demande j'ai passé la nuit chez toi, je t'expliquerai, bisous Katniss"

J'éteignais mon portable et me levais à mon tour, me dirigeant vers la porte.

"Tu t'en vas Katniss ?

- Heu... Ouais faut vraiment que j'aille travailler. Et puis j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille désolée vraiment."

Je lui fis un bisou au coin de la lèvre et sortis. Je me retrouvais alors dans l'allée, sans ma voiture c'est vrai elle était restée devant la boite de nuit.  
Putain j'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment dans la merde. En plus je ne savais même pas ou j'étais.  
Merde.

Je rallumais mon portable, et refusant d'appeler Peeta au secours, j'appelais Johanna.

"Katniss ?

- Oui Johanna j'ai besoin de ton aide là.

- Quesque t'as encore fait ?

- J'ai dormi chez quelqu'un et ma voiture est devant le "Pulp" et là bah je suis devant chez la personne, sans voiture et voila.

- Mouais. Écoute je regarde où tu te trouves attends deux minutes. Voila c'est bon je passe te chercher dans dix minutes."

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que Johanna arrive. C'était long parce que je ne voulais pas que Peeta sache que j'étais plantée devant chez lui alors qu'il aura pu me ramener. Et court parce que je ne voulais pas partir d'ici, comme si une force naturelle m'en empêchait. Johanna arriva et ouvrit sa portière, je m'engouffrais dans la voiture et attacha ma ceinture.

" Alors cet homme tu me racontes ?

- Bah c'est tu sais, Peeta Mellark.

- Le mec qu'est revenu du Capitole, milliardaire et tout ? Tu fais pas les choses à moitié Katniss.

- C'est compliqué okey ? et puis c'est sans importance de toute façon. Et le pire tu sais, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien du tout !

- Heu Katniss, je ne suis pas sure que Gale va apprécier.

- Mais il en saura rien, je lui ai dit que j'avais passé la nuit chez toi.

- Et tu vas lui dire aussi que je t'ai fais un suçon dans le cou ?

- T'es pas sérieuse là ? Je regardais mon cou, j'avais effectivement un gros suçon en plein milieu du cou. Putain Johanna je suis dans la merde ! Comment tu fais partir un truc comme ça ?!

Elle ricanait.

- Et bien Katniss tu ne peux pas, il faut juste attendre cinq ou six jours.

- Mais j'ai pas cinq ou six jours, je suis mariée moi ! Et puis si ça se trouve on a rien fait.

- Katniss arrête de te mentir à toi-même, t'es pas crédible. Et puis au pire tu lui dit " Hey Gale j't'ai trompé mais t'as qu'a t'occuper un peu de moi aussi sale trou du cul."

- Je vais pas lui dire ça Johanna, je sais même pas pourquoi c'est arrivé.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Nan même pas, c'est juste je sais pas. Y'a un truc bizarre."

Johanna conduisait lentement, moi pendant ce temps là je réfléchissait. Je ne regrettais absolument rien, le suçon ne me posait aucun problème. En fait au niveau de Peeta il n'y avait aucun problème, même aller travailler ne me posait pas de problème.

La seule chose qui me gênait c'était de rentrer après le travail et de voir Gale. Johanna me déposait au "Pulp", je lui souhaitais une bonne journée, récupérait ma voiture et allais à la boutique de chapeaux. La journée passa relativement vite, je ne croisais pas Finnick de la journée, heureusement. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui expliquer aussi.

Je rentrai chez moi le soir, la boule au ventre, une écharpe autour du cou espérant cacher un minimum mon suçon. J'entrai la clé dans la porte, la main tremblante. La maison avait l'air vide, un papier était posé sur la table de l'entrée :

" Travail oblige, je doit travailler cette nuit, je ne rentrerai que demain soir."

J'étais sauvée ! Je pourrais trouver une solution demain pour le suçon, je pourrais toujours essayer de prendre une douche chaude pour enlever la marque. je me préparais des pâtes, n'ayant pas très faim et surtout une flemme énorme de faire à manger. Alors que je regardais un peu la télévision, mon téléphone sonna, m'annonçant un message.

"J'ai passé une très bonne nuit avec toi, aucuns regrets de mon coté en tout cas, j'espère que toi non plus. Bonne nuit P."

Je souriais et allais me coucher, je tombais directement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Voila fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Au début je voulais faire intervenir Prim mais en fait non.

Je voudrais faire un bisou à Julien mon meilleur ami, qui a passer deux jours à chercher une idée pour la suite du petit déjeuner et qui n'a rien trouvé ^^.

Bisous à tous j'essaierai de republier cette semaine mais, vu que je suis chez mon père je ne peux rien garantir. Je vous aime tous :3


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, déja je vais répondre à vos reviews :)

Darling : Contente que cette fanfiction soit " trop géniiiiiiaaaaaaaaale !" Et puis qui te dit qu'elle va revoir Peeta ? :D

supergirl971 : Le fait de zapper le lemon est absolument fait exprès ! Comme je l'ai dit à Darling, qui te dit qu'ils vont se revoir ?

Elise : J'aime bien tes reviews elle me font rire xD Ensuite tu verras si Gale est un trou du fion je te laisse en juger.

Je voudrais faire un message à Lucas, un ami, qui a cherché parmi toutes les fanfics' Hunger Games jusqu'à trouver la mienne et la balancer sur facebook.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre O_o J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et j'ai juste mis 3 semaines à l'écrire. Je me choque toute seule, j'espère que vous n'avez pas désertés :)

Pour me faire pardonner je vais écrire un chapitre plus long.

Bonne lecture à tous. :)

* * *

POV Katniss

J'émergeais de mon sommeil. J'avais passé une nuit relativement correcte, aucun rêves ni cauchemars ne sont venus me déranger. Tant mieux !

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bains, alors que je passais devant le miroir, je mettais ma main devant ma tête afin de me cacher. Je ne me regardais jamais dans le miroir sans être maquillée même un minimum et coiffée. Sinon je ressemblais littéralement à un monstre.

Je finissais ma toilette et allais enfin devant mon miroir. Je ne me savais pas belle, je me trouvais ignoble. Mais là, aujourd'hui je me trouvais plutôt jolie.

_C'est seulement la réponse des hormones à l'orgasme._

_Tais toi donc toi !  
_

_Je suis ta conscience je parle si je veux !  
_

J'arrêtais mon monologue intérieur, cette conscience est vraiment insupportable ! Donc, bref je me trouvais jolie mis à part le suçon de Peeta dans mon cou qui était maintenant d'une teinte violacée absolument immonde et alors que je touchais la marque je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Je trouvais une boite argentée à coté de la baignoire, de nature curieuse j'ouvris la boite et trouva une sorte de pâte visqueuse avec une odeur spéciale, pas mauvaise, ni bonne, juste étrange. J'en prenais un peu et l'appliquais sur la marque de mon cou espérant que ça ne fasse rien empirer.

Au moment où je sortais de la salle de bain, mon téléphone sonnait, je courrais à travers l'appartement et tomba en me cognant le pied contre un coin de table, alors que je pleurais presque je décrochais le téléphone :

" Katniss ? C'est Gale.

- Ah salut.

- Tu t'es fais mal ?

- Ouais en venant chercher le téléphone je suis tombée.

- Ah je suis désolée, je t'appelais juste pour savoir si tu avais vu le cosmétic qui était dans la salle de bain ? Il a été testé hier et j'en ai pris un pot pour toi.

- Oui j'ai vu ! Merci beaucoup au passage, je ne savais pas d'où il venait.

- Bon bah je te laisse j'ai encore trois réunions aujourd'hui et je dois me reposer, je rentrerais sans doute demain matin, tôt alors j'essaierai de te pas te réveiller."

Je raccrochais alors et allais m'installer lourdement sur mon canapé.

Cette journée était vraiment bizarre. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et je n'en savait pas la raison mais je voulais juste qu'elle se termine le plus vite possible !

Je me levais du canapé et allais dans ma cuisine, je sortais une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo et buvais directement au goulot. Je m'en foutais il n'y avait personne pour me voir. Je tournais en rond dans ma maison, la bouteille dans la main et je réfléchissais, à Peeta. Je me demandais comment serai ma vie si il n'était jamais revenu au district 12. D'un côté je le haïssait je toutes mes forces pour ce qu'il avait fait par le passé mais de l'autre nos corps réagissaient comme des aimants quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre ! C'était vraiment flippant.

* * *

POV Peeta.

J'avais passé une sale nuit, je n'avais pas dormi. Mes pensées étaient perturbées. Je ne pensais qu'à Elle, son visage, ses mains, ses jambes, son entre-jam... Bref ! Je me levais pour aller dans mon salon, le téléphone sonnait, je m'approchais pour voir l'appelant. Ma soeur super !

" Prim ? Qu'es que tu veux ?

- Hum juste te parler frérot, je te dérange peut-être ?

- Nan nan du tout... Hum tu fais quelque chose dans deux heures ?

- Pour manger non, tu veux qu'on se voit ?

- Tu n'as qu'a venir à la maison pour manger.

- Écoute Peeta tu sais quoi ? Je suis chez toi dans dix minutes."

Je soupirais et allais dans la cuisine, je sortais une pizza du frigo et la mettais dans le four histoire qu'elle soit prête lorsque Prim arriverait. A peine un coup était donné contre la porte que ma sœur déboulait déjà dans la salle à manger. Je me demandais parfois d'où elle tenait toute cette énergie.

" Peeta ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Et bien écoute ça va !

- Moui, tu mens là, il t'arrive quoi ?

- Non je t'assure je vais bien !

- Peeta ! Dis moi, c'est une histoire de fille ? C'est quoi le problème ?

- Bah y'a une fille tu vois, 'fin j'ai couché avec elle tu vois et je crois qu'elle veut plus me voir.

- C'est de ta faute aussi !

- Hein ? Mais Prim ça va pas de dire ça !

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Peeta ? Tu considères les femmes comme des objets sexuels, tu couches avec tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une fille. T'es incapable de garder une meuf !

- Prim tu sais que c'est faux ! J'ai déjà eu des copines !

- Peeta t'as eu une copine et ça a duré trois semaines parce que tu l'avais trompée !

- Prim écoute là ! Sur ce coup là j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai pas besoin que tu me juges !

- Okey tu veux quoi encore ?

- Bah tu vois la fille 'fin j'aimerai vraiment passer plus de temps avec elle.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mon frère est amoureux !

- Naaaaan du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi amoureux ? Hahahaha t'es pas sérieuse !

- Moui bon bref je vois pas à quoi je vais te servir moi.

- Prim ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est Katniss !

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? Katniss tu veux dire ma nouvelle amie ? La fille qui était avec toi l'autre jour ? "

Elle me regardait un air choqué sur le visage, un sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle sortit son téléphone. Je ne saisis pas sur le moment ce qui allait se passer, jusqu'au moment où Prim commença une discussion :

" Salut ma Kat'. Je te dérange ? ... Nan comme ça ... Ça te dit une journée shopping ? ... Demain 14h ça te va ? Faudra que je te parle d'un truc ... Oui ok Bisous !"

Je la contemplai un air horrifié sur le visage, je venais de comprendre que je m'étais fait avoir royalement.

" Prim tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- Je vais t'aider.

- Et comment tu vas faire ?

- Tu verras bien frérot t'en fais pas ! Mais pourquoi tu lui demandes pas simplement de sortir avec toi ?

- Prim vous parlez de quoi toutes les deux, elle t'a pas dit ? Elle est mariée.

- Oh merde t'es sérieux ? Si je crois qu'elle m'en avait parlé en plus ! Mais bon c'est pas grave tu vas réussir ! Bon je te laisse, il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler !

- Mais on a même pas manger !

- C'est pas grave je n'ai plus faim, au pire je prendrai un café en chemin ! Allez bisous Frérot."

J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui répondre mais c'était inutile elle était déjà sortie dehors. Je soupirai et me servais une part de pizza. J'allumais mon portable et me rendit compte que j'avais un message :

_Mon chéri, ta sœur et toi êtes invités à la maison au Capitole pour passer une ou deux semaines, ça serai bien. Sinon comment se passe ta vie dans le district 12 ? Ne fais pas de bêtises ... Et pour la semaine n'hésitez pas ta sœur comme toi à ramener des amis ou des amours._

_Bisous Effie_.

Il y a une ou deux semaine j'aurai sur l'occasion de retourner voir Effie, ça faisait un petit mois qu'elle était retournée au Capitole et c'est vrai qu'elle me manquait un peu, depuis que j'avais commencé à vivre là-bas elle était devenue comme une seconde maman.

Ma sœur l'appréciait beaucoup et je savais qu'on serai toujours les bienvenus au Capitole mais depuis j'avais rencontrer Katniss et même si l'idée me faisait mal je devais reconnaitre que je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être loin d'elle ...

D'un côté je pouvais toujours lui demander de venir avec moi ? ... Non ça ferai bizarre, je n'avais jamais ramener de filles à la maison ou si mais c'était pour un but bien précis, me les faire, alors ramener une fille pour la présenter à Effie, rien que l'idée me répugnait.

Il fallait vraiment que je réfléchisse mais c'était vraiment dur, je n'avais pas dormi et mon esprit commençait à fatiguer il était temps de faire une petite sieste. Alors que je me couchais sur le dessus de mon lit pour me reposer sans même prendre le temps de me mettre sous la couette, je sentais un truc dans mon dos, comme une bosse. Je soulevais la couette et tombais sur une petite culotte noir en dentelles ... Des images me revinrent et je les faisait vite partir, je balançais la culotte de l'autre côté de la chambre et je me couchais. Je plongeais presque aussitôt dans le pays des songes.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre :) Il vous a plût ? Je l'espère et que pensez vous des sentiments de Peeta ? LA chose qu'il a fait dans le passé sera sûrement révélé dans un chapitre prochain mais avez-vous déjà des idées sur ce qui a pu se passer ? Et quel est le lien avec Katniss ? Combien de temps leur histoire va-t-elle duré ?

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je comptais lancer une nouvelle fanfiction, je n'abandonne pas celle là c'est évident  
j'écrirai deux fictions en même temps. Je peux déjà vous dire que ça se passera à notre époque dans un lycée et que ça sera du lemon KatnissXCato c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire :) J'espère qu'elle aussi vous plaira !

Voila bisous à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews et encore des excuses pour la durée que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre ...


	7. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Supergirl : Oui effectivement c'est rare que je tarde autant pour ma fic mais j"ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à faire. Et non ils n'ont pas été ensemble dans la passé, tu es encore loin de la vérité ;)

Darling : Toujours les même "géniaaaal" :) Merci encore.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui ne mettent pas forcément de reviews, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à en mettre, je les lis toutes et ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

POV Katniss

Je marchais dans une rue sombre, pourtant il y avait du soleil. Vraiment étrange. Une main agrippa ma taille et me retournant je voyais Gale qui me regardai un air troublé sur le visage. Il approcha sa bouche de mon cou et m'embrassa doucement. Alors que j'ouvrai les yeux je remarquai que ce n'était plus Gale qui m'embrassait mais Peeta. Il se recula et me regarda.

" Katniss ... Katniss ... Tu entends ce que je te dit ? Katniss !"

Alors je me réveillai d'un coup sec, Gale penché au dessus de moi, plus je le regardai plus je trouvais qu'il avait une tête de con.

"T'étais si bien que ça dans ton rêve ?

_Ouais et tu viens de me gâcher ça du-con_

- Il est quelle heure Gale ?

- 10 heures et demi environ, il était temps de te lever.

- Mouai. T'es rentré y'a longtemps ?

- Une demi-heure. Je pensais que tu serais réveillée. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, il faudrait qu'on parle tout de même Kat'.

- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De nous Katniss, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parler. On est mariés merde ! Depuis 10 ans et on ne se parle plus, ça me manque.

- Gale arrête, on ne se parle plus parce que TU travailles tout le temps, tu dis qu'on est mariés et qu'on ne parle pas mais tu ne cherches pas à lancer une conversation non plus. Tu ne prêtes même plus attention à moi ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on a pas couché ensemble ? Ça fait 8 mois ! Je suis une femme j'ai des besoins aussi !"

Je sortais de ma chambre et allai dans le jardin et m'installai sur le transat'. Mes mains tremblaient de colère, je sentais que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. J'avais dormi habillée par fatigue et là j'en étais plutôt heureuse, je quittais le jardin et pris ma voiture, je ne savais pas vraiment où je voulais aller mais il fallait que je parte.

Je conduisais, sans me soucier de l'heure, il devait être midi et lorsque je me trouvais devant le maison de Peeta sans même l'avoir voulu je me stoppais. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ma voiture m'avait guidée ici, si ça se trouve il ne serai même pas là. Je sortais de ma voiture, mes pas marchants seuls, me guidant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je toquais.

POV Peeta

Il était pas loin de midi, ne devant recevoir aucune visite je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Katniss, peut-être avais-je fais quelque chose de mal. L'eau faisait du bien à mon corps j'avais l'habitude de prendre des douches brulantes afin de détendre mes muscles, je cru entendre un bruit venant de la porte, dans le doute j'arrêtais l'eau et effectivement un nouveau coup retentit. J'éteignais l'eau et enfilais une serviette autour de ma taille.

"J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive !"

J'ouvrai la porte et me trouvais face à Katniss.  
Elle portait une chemise bleue pale avec un jeans noir. Elle était vraiment splendide.

POV Katniss

J'attendais qu'il ouvre la porte, je ne m'attendais surtout pas à le trouver à moitié nu avec une serviette. Il était torse nu, de l'eau coulait de ses cheveux vers son torse, j'avais une envie irrésistible de mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux et de lécher les gouttes d'eau sur son torse.

" T'aime ce que tu vois ?

Merde repérée en pleine séance de matage, la honte !

- Heu, je réfléchissais.

- Moui bien sur, tu veux rentrer ?

- Je sais pas trop ...

- Katniss tu vas pas rester comme ça sur le pallier. Rentre je vais pas te violer !"

Il me regardai avec un sourire et s'écartait pour me laisser entrer. Je marchais lentement, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là.

" Peut-être que t'es venue pour prendre ton pied ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu parlais à haute voix sans t'en rendre compte apparemment.

- Ah ... Et non je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

- Tu permets je reviens je vais aller m'habiller..."

Alors que Peeta sortait du salon vers sa salle de bain je ne pu m'empêcher de le suivre, je marchais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je regardais à travers la porte de sa chambre, le contemplant alors qu'il enlevait sa serviette. Je pouvais presque imaginer un filet de bave couler sur mon menton tellement il était beau. Je repensais à la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble et un petit gémissement glissa de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse le contenir. Peeta se retourna alors vers moi et me vit, appuyée contre la porte, le visage rouge de honte et les yeux brillants. Son visage passa de l'étonnement à quelque chose de plus puissant. Je ne savais pas ce qui me guidait mais je marchais alors vers lui et collais mon corps au sien. Nos bouches se trouvant rapidement comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment pendant un siècle. En ce moment rien ne pouvais nous arrêter. Nous étions incontrôlables. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, mes vêtements trainaient déjà sur le sol, Peeta se colla encore plus à moi. Nos bouches se décollèrent,on se regardait mutuellement.

" Katniss tu es sure ? Que tu veux faire ça ?

- Peeta je crois que tu as raison.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je crois que je suis venue ici pour prendre mon pied."

Il me lança un regard bouillant, et replongeait sur ma bouche. Pendant qu'on s'embrassait, je sentais son excitation présente depuis un bon moment déjà. Il était temps de la soulager.

" Peeta...

- Quoi ?

- Prends moi, maintenant."

Et au moment même où il me pénétra, je sentais déjà cette boule grossir en moi, en deux ou trois poussées j'avais atteint l'orgasme. Il sortait de moi lentement et me pris dans ses bras et je m'endormais ici dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien.

J'étais dans une sorte d'éveil et de repos en même temps lorsque je me souvint d'où j'étais.

" Peeta !

- Hum ...

- Peeta réveille toi ! Olalala il est déjà 18h je suis dans la merde ! Peeta !

- Humph."

Je le tapai alors avec un coussin, cette situation me faisait presque rire, presque.

Je me levais et allais au salon pour prendre mes affaires, lorsque Peeta arriva, en baillant, les cheveux débraillés et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue gauche.

"Tu vas où ?

- Je dois aller chez une amie et après je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Ok, j'aurai aimé que tu restes plus longtemps, je suis bien avec toi."

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partis. Je roulais en direction de chez Johanna, me garait devant chez elle et toquais à la porte.

" Salut Katniss, tu sais que tu as une heure de retard ?

- Ouais je dormais je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave du moins à condition que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu dormais à cinq heure de l'après-midi."

Je rentrais chez elle et me posais sur son canapé, le temps qu'elle revienne avec du thé et des biscuits.

" Alors raconte moi Katniss.

- Et bah je me suis disputée avec Gale ce matin et je suis donc allée chez Peeta cet après-midi et je me suis endormie c'est tout.

- Je savais que ça avait un rapport avec lui ! Tu as l'air troublé dis moi ce qui se passe encore.

- Et bah tu vois, j'ai peur au niveau de Gale.

- Katniss ? C'est quoi la dernière discussion que t'as eu avec Gale et Peeta ?

- Avec Gale, on s'est disputés mais avant la dispute je lui avait demander de ma passer le beurre discussion phénoménale et avec Peeta il m'a dit qu'il était bien avec moi.

- Katniss t'es vraiment aveugle c'est Peeta qu'il te faut, Gale était bien pour la Katniss que tu étais avant mais aujourd'hui tu as besoin d'un homme qui s'intéresse à toi, que tu supporte au quotidien.

- Tu crois ?

- Nan j'en suis sure alors arrête de me faire chier et vas le voir !

- Mais il est pas comme ça lui, il s'en fout de moi, il baise les filles et puis c'est tout ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais aller le voir et qu'on va être heureux ? Je pense pas.

- Katniss ..."

On commença alors à dériver du sujet pour mon plus grand bonheur je voulais parler d'autre choses et je passais donc ma soirée chez Johanna, parfois avec des larmes de rire plein les yeux ...

Vers 21h je rentrais chez moi et trouvais dans la chambre, Gale, gros lourdaud allongé en étoile de mer sur le lit. J'allais donc dans mon salon pour dormir.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'essaie en ce moment de chercher une façon d'expliquer le passé de Katniss et Peeta, donc je ne sais pas si ce sera révéler dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons bien et je mettrai surement un lien vers ma nouvelle fiction. Voila .

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Bonne fin de journée à vous !


	8. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Je crois que je vais commencer par m'excuser pour ces 4 longs mois d'absence ( WOULA DEJAAAA ? Méchante moi même ! *se tape toute seule* ) Alors voila : pardon, pardon, pardon, paaaaaaaaardon !  
J'ai eu beaucoup de GROS problèmes ces derniers mois et ça m'a occupé un petit bout de temps, je vais essayer d'être plus présente mais je ne garantis rien.

J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas tous déserté même si je ne pourrai pas vous en vouloir ! Enfin bref bonne lecture à tous ceux qui sont encore là x).

* * *

_Une quinzaine d'années auparavant_ ( Oui je me décide enfin à vous révéler le pourquoi et le comment de la haine de Katniss envers Peeta :3 )

Katniss sortait de chez elle, on était en hiver, le temps était glacial et il avait neigé pendant la nuit, on pouvait encore voir les traces de chaussures sur le sol. Elle devait aller à la boulangerie pour voir son père qui était sensé être aller chercher du pain. Elle parcourra la rue principale au pas de course, pressée que le beau temps revienne même si elle savait que ça prendrait plusieurs mois. Sur le côté de la rue des personnes faisaient le manche et Katniss se disait que si un jour il arriverait malheur à son père, sa mère incapable de s'occuper de quoi que se soit les mettrait tellement dans le merde qu'elles finiraient à la rue eux aussi. La boulangerie appartenait à des amis de la famille, la famille Mellark avait toujours été des amis proches, Katniss avait souvent passé ses vacances à jouer avec les deux enfants : Peeta et Primrose.

Katniss arrivait enfin devant la boulangerie, sonna et entra, là ce fut madame Mellark qui l'accueillie.

" Salut Katniss.

- Salut tu sais où est papa ?

- Il est à la mine.

- Mais qu'es ce qu'il fout à la mine ?

- Il a été remplacer mon mari car ce dernier était malade."

Le père de Katniss rendait souvent ce genre de services aux Mellark et parfois c'était le contraire, entre amis on s'aide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le père de Katniss allait à la mine mais ça serai peut être la dernière. Katniss rentrait chez elle, la boule au ventre et les mains moites, sa mère était dans la cuisine, une casserole avec de l'eau et des nouilles était posée sur les plaques de cuisson, qui elles ne chauffaient pas, Katniss s'approcha, alluma les plaques et poussa un grand soupir. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'assoupit, lorsqu'elle se réveilla il faisait encore jour, le soleil donnait sur la fenêtre derrière son lit, elle pouvait entendre le bruit des voitures sur la neige mais curieusement des voix étouffaient les bruits habituels, elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que ces voix disaient mais elle sentait que ça avait un rapport avec elle.

Elle se leva en baillant, il était 15h ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dormi environ deux heures, elle arriverait quand même à dormir ce soir. Elle se mit à trembler, à avoir des palpitations lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce que les voix disaient.

"Et sa fille ? La pauvre, il parait que sa mère est incapable d'allumer des plaques pour faire chauffer des pâtes, alors s'occuper d'un enfant je n'ose même pas y penser.

- Pauvre gamine, sérieusement c'est une histoire tragique."

Katniss sortit de sa chambre, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, lorsqu'elle arriva sur la place, les gens s'écartaient de son chemin alors que seul le deuil guidait ses pas, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était impossible, son père allait rentrer de la boulangerie avec une grosse brioche aux pépites de chocolat avec un coulis de caramel ! Elle continua sa route, le vent et la neige ralentissaient sa course mais elle arriva tout de même à la mine. Des gens se tenaient devant, des femmes et des enfants pleuraient, un rocher bloquait l'entrée et des hommes en costumes se tenaient avec les femmes et les rassuraient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Un homme la vit et se plaça devant elle.

" Katniss, je suis désolé pour toi."

Il posait une main sur son épaule, remit son chapeau et la laissa toute seule, agenouillée devant l'endroit où à deux mille pieds sous terre son père demeurerait pour toujours.

Elle resta trois jours à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et quand elle se réveilla dans cette chambre blanche éclairée à la lumière artificielle, elle comprit qu'elle était à l'hôpital, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la famille Mellark sans les enfants, ils se regardèrent lentement attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Katniss. Elle les contempla à son tour, son regard passa de la surprise à la colère, elle se leva de son lit d'un coup et plaqua Mr Mellark contre le mur, le traitant de tueur, d'assassin et d'enfoiré.

* * *

Voili voilou l'histoire passée de Katniss et de son père. J'ai beaucoup pleuré en écrivant ce passage j'espère que vous non. :).

Ce chapitre est assez court parce que j'en prépare un très long, celui ci est juste destiné à vous montrer que je suis encore là et que je vous oublie pas.

Je suis ouverte à toutes les idées donc si vous en avez, vous avez de quoi me joindre ici : - Lolawhatshername

- /TheAtomicSky

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou a me demander en amie, ça sera une joie de parler à certain(e)s d'entre vous et pourquoi pas fonder une amitié...

Mon autre fiction : s/8654392/1/Pour-une-question-d-orgueil

Voila, et bien bonne fin de journée à vous et le prochain chapitre arrivera dans les prochains jours !

Zoubis Lola.


	9. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Je commence déjà par voir qu'il y a eu un problème avec mes liens... Ralalalala ça va pas le faire ça ! Je m'engage à poster ce chapitre avant ce soir, Noël parce que comme ça vous aurez aussi un cadeau de Noël même si je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous seront en famille donc ne verront ça que la semaine prochaine, tant pis pour eux hahahahahaha. Sinon avec ce chapitre cette fiction aura dépassé 10 000 mots et on arrive bientôt à 3000 vues alors même si ma vie n'est pas parfaite en ce moment et bien ça me réchauffe le cœur de me dire que vous vous êtes encore là !

Maintenant place à votre cadeau proprement dit :  
Bonne lecture à tous !:)

POV Katniss

J'étais attablée depuis une heure maintenant devant un café noir qui avait sans doute refroidi depuis un petit bout de temps, mon réveil avait sonné vers six heure pour le travail mais j'avais une flemme totale d'y aller, ma nouvelle amie la mauvaise humeur était là aussi, refusant de me lâcher, tel une bernique à un rocher. Aujourd'hui Peeta devait repartir au Capitole je crois, je m'en fichais mais Johanna pensait juste que je me mentais à moi même pour ne pas voir la vérité en face : Peeta allait me manquer...

Je buvais mon café d'un traite, il était froid, amer, dégueulasse. Lorsque j'arrivai à la boutique, Haymitch était là devant avec une cigarette à la main, il fut surpris de me voir je pense.

" Katniss ? Wahou ça faisait longtemps !

- Une semaine en fait, je suis désolée j'étais pas très bien et puis j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, excuse moi.

- Et bien, heu, on va pas en faire tout un plat mais pense au moins à prévenir la prochaine fois."

Il écrasa sa cigarette et rentra avec moi dans la boutique, l'odeur des tissus et du feutre me monta aux narines, cette odeur m'avait manqué.

" Finnick n'est pas là ?

- Il a pris des vacances au Capitole je crois... C'est vrai ce qu'on dit Kat' ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Toi et le bourge du Capitole, on se comprend non ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, je ne sors pas avec Peeta, c'est ridicule ! Tu sais que je méprise au plus haut point les gens du Capitole et toi tu crois que je couche avec l'un deux ?!

- Katniss, ne t'énerve pas, je n'ai jamais dis que tu couchais avec, tu as déduit ça toute seule donc j'en conclus que c'est un oui ?

- Haymitch tu me soules ! C'est arrivé deux fois, ou trois, ou ... Enfin je ne sais plus combien de fois mais... Enfin bref !

- Katniss, je veux savoir ! Ça se passe mal avec Gale, c'est pour ça que tu vas voir ailleurs ?

- C'est pas ça Hay', ça fait un bout de temps que ça va plus avec Gale mais Peeta c'est que du cul avec lui vraiment je t'assure !

- Il part aujourd'hui au Capitole.

- Je sais...

- Et t'es d'une humeur de chacal à cause de ça, ne dis pas le contraire."

Je soupirai et laissai Haymitch à ses diverses réflexions intérieures, si il avait eu vent de ça, qui d'autre aussi ? Et si Gale était au courant ? Je prenais mon portable et décidai de lui envoyer un message :

_De Katniss_  
_A Gale : _

_Ce soir quand tu rentres il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux ..._

La réponse fut immédiate :

_De Gale _

_A Katniss : _

_Tu vas me parler de Peeta c'est ça ? ... _

Bon lui téléphoner sera plus simple je pense.

" Katniss ? Je croyais qu'on devait parler ce soir ?

- Autant en parler maintenant tu ne crois pas ?"

A peine avait- il dit ça, qu'il entrait dans la boutique, Haymitch me lança un regard discret que je refusa d'affronter, je suivis alors Gale dans la rue jusqu'à un petit café, on s'assit à une table et commandâmes une boisson.

" Alors Katniss ? Je t'écoute, c'est quoi ton excuse ? Ne nies pas je sais que tout est vrai.

- Très bien mais avant ça, qui t'en a parler ?

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'en parle, j'écoute seulement les gens autour de moi.

- Je suis désolée ...

- Tu sais que t'excuser fais encore plus mal que de m'avoir trompé parce que tu n'es même pas désolée, tu ne le penses pas.

- ... Et toi tu devrais pas avoir envie de lui casser la gueule, de me frapper ? Regarde les choses en face tu n'y es pas pour rien non plus, la seule chose que tu touches c'est ton écran tactile.

- On a fait tous les deux des erreurs mais on était meilleurs amis avant, même au début de notre relation c'était comme ça.

- C'est possible Gale, peut être que tu étais bien pour l'ancienne Katniss, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

- Bon je vais te raccompagner travailler et dans la semaine on verra pour divorcer."

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit presque aussi facile, mais Gale l'avait bien pris et puis plus le temps passait plus je m'étais rendue compte que Gale était plus comme un frère pour moi que comme l'amour de ma vie. Mais le principal problème perdurait : Peeta.

* * *

Voila fini pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura rassasié pour le moment, histoire d'attendre le prochain.

Puisque les liens ne marchent pas, mon autre fiction est disponible sur mon profil. Et vous pouvez me joindre : theatomicsky sur twitter

June Gloria Jardel Armstrong sur Facebook voila !

J'essaye de vous pondre un chapitre rapidement ! Et je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes à tous et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Bisous Lola :)


	10. Chapter 8

Bonjouuuuuuur à tous ! J'espère que les fêtes ont été bonnes pour vous et que le papa Noël vous a fait pleins de cadeaux ( 2 mois après : Lola t'as pas honte de les abandonner ? T'es vraiment une salope ! ) .Oui je suis de bonne humeur, ça arrive non ? Tout d'abord, répondons aux reviews.

Darling : Encore et toujours toi, tu n'es jamais rassasiée dis moi, enfin c'est tant mieux pour moi comme ça tu ne lâcheras pas cette fiction en cours de route :)

Elise : Toi aussi tu es toujours présente, tu as vraiment sauté de joie en voyant le chapitre précédant ? Je suis flattée, vraiment. Heureuse aussi de voir que tu as changé de point de vue sur Peeta et sur Gale.

Je pense que les réponses à vos questions arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Sinon je crois que je vais passer ma vie à m'excuser donc voilà.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

POV Peeta

J'étais au au Nord du district, un hovercraft allait bientôt arriver pour me ramener au Capitole, j'étais de content de partir, j'allai retrouver ma sœur et Effie et tous mes amis mais aussi des problèmes et les gros coincés du Capitole. A présent, depuis Katniss en fait, je comprenais tout le dégoût que le Capitole inspire, et dire que je faisais partie de ce monde là, je me faisais honte.

L'hovercraft se posait et moi alors que je montais dedans, j'espérais presque que quelqu'un me retienne et me supplie de rester ici, mais le devoir m'appelait et je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais pas dans mon monde, mais j'y étais mieux que dans le mien...

" Bonjour Monsieur Mellark, je suis Maria votre hotesse et je vous souhaite un bon voyage, je reste disponible.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis capable de trouver mon fauteuil."

Dix heures de route c'était pas la mort mais j'en avais déjà marre, je voulais soit être arrivé au Capitole, soit faire demi-tour, la deuxième solution me paraissait la meilleure, pour faire passer le temps, on va dormir un peu.

_Bip Bip Bip_

"Oui ?

- Peeta ? C'est Prim, t'es en route ? T'arrives dans combien de temps ?

- Dans une dizaine d'heures normalement.

- Très bien, un petit déjeuner sera à ta disposition à ton arrivée, et le conseil d'administration veut te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la société, apparemment y'a eu des problèmes avec des prostituées je crois.

- Putain mais ils foutent n'importe quoi ! Et après c'est moi qui doit tout gérer !

- Je leur dis quoi ?

- D'aller se faire enculer."

Je n'en revenais pas, je venais d'envoyer chier les hauts rangs du Capitole, c'était tellement bon que je fus pris d'un fou rire dans l'hovercraft et retournais à ma petite sieste bien méritée.

POV Katniss

"Katniss, alors cette discussion avec Gale ?

- Oh on va divorcer, et là j'ai du travail.

- Katniss, dans le camion y'a un chapeau que je veux que tu livres un Nord du district, tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Oui bien sur !"

Je sortais et prenais la camionnette et commençais à rouler, je freinais violemment quand je me rendis compte que je m'étais faite avoir en beauté, au Nord du district il n'y avait rien, rien excepté l'aéroport à hovercrafts ( je vais appeler ça "aéroport" parce que je sais pas comment on dit hein ). Je n'étais même pas sure qu'il y ai un chapeau dans la camionnette. Tant pis je suis trop faible, je roulais de plus en plus vite, un hovercraft était encore à l'arrêt sur la piste et un homme prenait ses bagages, une chemise bleue que je connaissais.

Je me garai en vitesse, laissant les clés sur le contact, et commençais à courir vers la piste, les larmes au yeux. Une centaine de mètres me séparaient de Peeta et j'étais soulagée lorsque mes bras entourèrent son torse dur.

"Peeta, reste avec moi, ne pars pas au Capitole, je t'aime !

- Mademoiselle ? Je suis désolé mais vous devez vous trompez de personne."

Je relevais la tête vers celle de l'homme et effectivement ce n'était pas mon Peeta, je m'écroulai sur le sol, en pleurant, hurlant de toute mon âme jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus rien.

Je me réveilla sur un lit blanc, l'hôpital génial ! Gale et Haymitch étaient là et parlaient avec le médecin, leur air de pitié sur le visage me donnait vraiment la gerbe, j'avais horreur de ça.

"Comment vous sentez vous madame Hawthorne ?

- Everdeen dans une semaine merci."

Gale me regardait et lasse de mes réactions de merde, soupirait.

" Donc comment allez vous ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, vous êtes trop faible moralement pour aller quelque part.

- Mais j'me sens bien putain ! Je veux partir !"

Haymitch prit le médecin à part avec Gale et lui chuchota quelque chose, le médecin eu l'air étonné mais il haussa les yeux vers moi et hocha la tête.

" Katniss, prend tes affaires.

- On va où ?

- Tu pars pour le Capitole.

- Gale ...

- Quoi ?

- Merci, pour tout.

- Tu y va pour aller te reposer, tu seras dans une sorte de Spa, pendant un mois.

- Mais et mon travail ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça."

J'avais le meilleur futur ex mari du monde, personne ne le contestera.

POV Peeta

"Monsieur ... Monsieur ! Réveillez vous ! Votre téléphone sonne."

Je me réveillai en sursauts, Marie l'hôtesse penchée sur moi, un peu trop près à mon goût, et effectivement mon téléphone sonnait. Un numéro que je ne connaissait pas.

"Allo ?

- Peeta ?

- Oui, qui est ce ?

- Gale, le mari de Katniss.

- Oh ! Et bien bonjour.

- Ouais c'est ça bonjour, écoute je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis un connard avec elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle est amoureuse de toi aujourd'hui, elle a mal fini hier et ce soir elle part dans un Spa du Capitole pendant un mois, le Capitole c'est grand mais je sais que tu la verras forcément même si je préfèrerai que vous ne vous croisiez pas, si elle finit de nouveau mal à cause de toi, je te jure que je te tue."

Je suais à grosse gouttes, j'avais peur, mais pas pour moi pour Katniss, elle avait mal fini, mais comment allait elle ? Putain d'un côté si elle venait au Capitole, ça voulait dire qu'elle était en vie déjà.

"Peeta un problème ?

- Désolé de te déranger Prim mais tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

- Oula j'ai peur. Dis moi.

- Je veux que tu trouves dans le Capitole une réservation dans un Spa au nom de Everdeen ou Hawthorne je pense.

- Mais ça va me prendre toute la journée !

- Pour ça que je t'appelle maintenant !

- Et pourquoi t'as besoin de ça en fait ?

- ...

- Peeta ! Répond moi !

- Fais juste ce que je te demande Prim s'il te plait."

Quelques heures plus tard, l'hovercraft se posait sur le sol du Capitole, des dizaines de personnes m'attendaient, les ignorant j'allai directement voir les membres du Conseil.

Seul Snow était présent, je détestais cet homme de tout mon cœur, mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix, il était dos à moi et regardait par la fenêtre.

"Monsieur Mellark.

- Snow.

- Alors c'était bien chez les ploucs ?

- Ils sont gentils.

- T'es bien évasif dis moi, tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais.

- Ils sont vraiment adorables, pas comme les connards ici, Capitole.

- Ah ... C'est quoi cette histoire de Spa ?

- Prim t'en a parlé ?

- Oui elle m'a demandé de l'aide, d'ailleurs on a rien trouvé. Explique moi.

- Je cherche une femme qui serai dans un Spa ici pendant un mois c'est tout.

- Jolie ? C'est qui cette femme ?

- Pas quelqu'un pour toi. Et oui absolument sublime."

Cette discussion m'horripilait au plus haut point, personne d'autre que moi n'avait de droits sur Katniss, encore moi cet enfoiré de Snow.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, maintenant ce que je vais faire c'est que je vais écrire les chapitres à l'avance, comme ça il n'y aura pas trop d'attente, enfin j'espère.

Bonne fin de semaine si je ne publie pas :).

Bisous, Lola votre entièrement dévouée.


End file.
